


Supernatural Drabbles/ One Shots

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Series: Mix Fandom Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sarcasm, Smut, Wit, coffee shop AU, surpirse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first try at supernatural drabbles so bear with me!<br/>I don't know how often I will be posting but when I write I will post!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Coffee Novice Can Be Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at supernatural drabbles so bear with me!  
> I don't know how often I will be posting but when I write I will post!

Dean stood behind the counter of Demons Run, the coffee shop where he worked. He had started nearly two hours ago and was already exhausted from the constant stream of self proclaimed hipsters begging for their shots of caffeine hidden within their latte's and frappuccinos and cappuccinos.  He handed the change to the customer he was currently serving and the woman turned and left with her Dirty Chia. He took a deep steadying breath.

“Next!” Dean called. A tall man walked up to the counter. He had short, mussed, dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a nicely fitting dark suit, a crisp white shirt, and a blue tie underneath a tan trench coat that was unbuttoned and hung loosely on his body.

“What will it be?” Dean asked as he stared at the man. There was something about him. Something in his eyes or his face that was alluring. Something Dean couldn't put his finger on.

“What do you recommend? I have never been to this establishment before.” The man said. Dean almost sighed aloud. Great a novice, just what I need.

“Do you want hot or cold?” Dean asked.

“Hot, I suppose.” The man answered.

“Alright, well, caramel macchiatos are great as well as the Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha. At least those are my favourites.” Dean answered, plastering on his perfect-barista smile. The man looked at him for a second.

“The caramel one sounds great. Umm… Large please?” He asked tentatively.

“Sure, no problem, man. Name, please?” Dean asked.

“Oh. Uh, Castiel.” The man answered. Castiel, interesting name. Dean thought. Dean typed in the order and looked up at the man. His head was tilted slightly in an endearing sort of questioning look.

“Um.. Uh… That’ll be $3.75.” Dean said.Why was he stuttering?

Castiel pulled his wallet out and fished out the money. He put his hand out to pass it to Dean. Dean took the money and their fingertips brushed. He felt a strange tingling in his fingers. Why was he tingly? He didn’t even know the guy. They stood there for an awkward moment before someone came and handed Dean the drink with “Castiel” written on the side. He handed it over to him.

“I hope you like.” Dean said.

“I’m sure I will.”

“Come back if you do.” He said as he turned and headed for the door. Where had that come from?! Why was he being so weird about this guy? What was going on with him?


	2. How Interesting Can A History Student Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was studying at the coffee shop his brother works at when an interesting history student walks into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever Sabriel! I kind of like this AU so I may write more from it for now.   
> I will add more tags as I go along too. Sorry they suck right now!
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open and prompts are open!   
> Enjoy.  
> Comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated!

Sam was sitting in the corner of Demons Run, the coffee shop where his brother worked. He had his law books spread out on the table in front of him. He had his headphones in to block the noise of the busy shop and a coffee beside him. The cafe was close to campus so he would stop by to see his brother as well as get some work done if he needed to. It was a particularly busy time of the day so most of the tables were occupied. Sam was hunched over his books reading and taking notes for his upcoming midterm. Suddenly a shadow overtook his view. He had expected it to be his brother but when he looked up it was definitely not his brother.

The man standing before him was blond. He was shorter than Sam was, but then everyone was shorter than him. He had longish hair, that was basically a mess, but a nice looking mess, and hazel eyes. He looked down at Sam and all his books. Then he looked at the empty chair in front of him and then at the empty half of the table. He said something but Sam couldn't hear it through his music. He pulled his headphones off.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” He said.

“Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full. I wont be a bother.” The man said. Sam shrugged and nodded.

“Sure I get it. Need to study so you gotta do it wherever you can.” Sam said. The guy smiled at him and sat down.

“Thanks. I’m Gabriel.” He said sticking his hand out.

“Sam.” He answered taking Gabriels hand.

“So you gunna be putting all the criminals away huh?” Gabriel asked. Sam looked at him confused then down at his books.

“Oh yeah… I like it but I’m not totally sure.” Sam said. Gabriel nodded as he pulled some books out of his bag. “What are you studying?”

“Ancient history.” Gabriel said as he opened up and book and then a notebook as well.

Gabriel looked down at his work and began writing something down. Sam took the time to look at the guy in front of him. He was good looking. That was fairly obvious but there was something different about him. Something hidden or unspoken but Sam couldn’t put his finger on it. He went back to his work then. They sat there silently for about 20 minutes before Sam looked up and saw the Gabriel was gone. He looked around the cafe and spotted him waiting in line. Gabriel turned and looked at Sam he smiled at him as he stepped up to the counter.

When he returned he set down his coffee and began to gather his things. He looked up at Sam periodically as he did so. Almost like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how to say it. He slowly began collecting his highlighters and pens and shoving them in his bag. Then he moved on to his books. Once everything was packed away he took a sip of his coffee and stood up.

“Do you have a card? I may be needing a lawyer in the near future.” Gabriel said with a smirk. Sam looked up and couldnt help but smile.

“Uh yeah.” He said standing up. “I dont have a card but I have a number.” Sam said. Gabriel handed him his phone and Sam typed the number in.

“Maybe I’ll see you taking up more space than necessary sometime soon.” Gabriel said as he headed to the door. Sam sat down and realized he hadn’t even asked for his number in return. He sat there for ten minutes and suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open and looked at the text.

‘See you around, you moose. - Gabriel’ Sam smiled and saved the number into his phone.

 

 


	3. Sweet Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU- Sam gets an unexpected, yet sweet surprise, late one night.

Sam was sitting cross-legged on his bed in his small dorm room. He had his textbook open in front of him with a notebook on his lap. He sat and stared into the abyss of the law textbook. He looked over at his phone beside him, there were no new texts. He laughed at himself for being so hung up on this. Why did it even matter this much? How could a simple text brighten up his entire day? He sat and tried to take notes for awhile longer but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Sam looked down at his phone, checking the time. It was almost ten at night. He got up and went to the door. When he opened the door Gabriel was standing there holding a tray of drinks and a brown paper bag. Gabriel’s jaw literally dropped at the sight of Sam. He was shirtless, wearing loose sweatpants low on his hips and the band of his briefs were poking out of the top. Gabriel swallowed hard as he eyed Sam’s body. The chiseled abs and strong pecs. The thick muscles in his arms and the toned hips. Gabriel shook the bag.

“I bought you a hot chocolate and a muffin. I figured you’d be up all night studying.” Gabriel said. He looked around the small dorm room. There was a couch in front of a TV, a small desk and chair in the corner of the living room. There was a small table in the middle of a kitchenette. The door was open to the bedroom and Gabriel could see Sam’s bed with papers and things all over it.

“Oh… Well come in.” Sam said, moving out of the way. Gabriel walked by him still eyeing his body. He put the bag and the drinks down on the table.

“I wasn't expecting you.” Sam said.

“Well.. I was bored and thought I could do something productive over here.” Gabriel answered.

“Well if you want to help me study that would be damn productive.” Sam said with a smile. Gabriel smirked at him.

“That wasn't the kind of productive I had in mind, with you looking all half naked and everything.” He said. Sam gaped at him. Gabriel cleared his throat and took a drink of one of the hot chocolates. He sat down on the couch and avoided Sam’s eyes.

Sam came and sat down beside Gabriel. He drank his hot chocolate and pulled out a muffin, taking a bite. They sat in silence for awhile before Sam broke it.

“So you just decided to come over and bring me food?” He asked with a smile.

“The way to a mans heart is through his stomach.” Gabriel answered, not looking at Sam.

They sat and talked quietly until it was almost 10:30. Gabriel reached up and stretched his arms out. He yawned and looked at the time. It was late but Gabriel didn’t want to move. Without even realizing it he had leaned against Sam and closed his eyes. Sam stiffened, he wasn't sure what to do, but then he wrapped an arm around Gabriel and relaxed into the couch.

“So much for studying all night.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“I could find something to study all night.” Gabriel countered. Sam smiled and tightened his arm around Gabriel.

“I’m sure you could Gabe.” The nickname slipping out without a thought. Gabe hummed in response and cuddle down against Sam’s lean body before the two men fell asleep together on the couch. 


	4. Spontaneous Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffe Shop AU- Dean gets and unexpected surprise at the end of the day

Dean stood at the counter counting the minutes until he was off. The cafe was quiet, it was late and there were only about three people sitting in the place. Suddenly the bell above the door jingled as the door opened.  He looked up to find Castiel walking towards him. He didn't know what to do.

“What can I get you?” He asked when Castiel made it to the counter.

“Nothing.” The dark haired man said. Dean looked at him confused. “I have been having a problem and this is he only way I have found suitable of solving it.” He stated.

Dean stood there stunned. Castiel leaned forward and grabbed Dean’s face in his hands. He pressed his lips to the brunettes in a fierce, searing kiss. Dean gasped when Castiel pulled away. They just stood there for a moment not saying anything, staring at each other.

“I have been unable to get your face out of my head for weeks. I did not know what to do about it until now. So I had to come right away and solve it.” Castiel said matter-of-factly. Dean stared at him.

“Dude… You totally could’ve just asked me out.” He said before leaning over the counter again and grabbing Castiel by the jacket to claim his lips again.

They stayed like that for a minute before the bell over the door jingled again and Dean pulled away. He pointed at Castiel as he moved over to the register to take an order.

“You. Stay here till I’m done.”

Castiel sat at a table until Dean had finished his shift. Dean cleaned himself up and headed over to the table strange black-haired man was sitting at. He sat down across from Castiel and pulled out his phone.

“Okay, give me your number. It looks like I’ll be seeing much more of you.” Dean said. 


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has an unexpected but welcome visitor.

Sam was lying in his bed in a dark motel room. Dean was out for the night. Probably at some bar drinking and flirting until he found a girl that he could get laid with. Sam was not thinking about his brother right now. He was trying to make an image in his head that would get him off. He was lying naked on the bed, sheets pulled back, hard cock in hand.

He leaned his head back against the wall and took a breath as he started a slow rhythm sliding his hand along his cock. He closed his eyes and began picturing his perfect partner. To his surprise a shock of dirty blond hair came into mind, followed by hazel eyes. Soon Sam’s mind had a toned chest and abdomen, and finally toned legs and a gorgeous cock. Sam opened his eyes. No. That was not his ideal partner. Not Gabriel.

He closed his eyes and tried again. At first he saw a beautiful red head with a nice rack and amazing hips. But as he kept jerking off the image changed again, back to Gabriel. Sam decided to just go with it for now. He suddenly heard a whooshing sound.

“Hey Samsquatch, I got news for – Whoa!!” Gabriel yelled.

Sam awkwardly covered his crotch then grabbed the sheets and fumbled trying to pull them up over his body. He was shocked and uncomfortable now. Between the fact that someone caught him jacking off to the fact that the angel he was jacking off to was now staring down at him Sam was a mess.

“Jesus Christ! Don’t you have any manners?!” Sam yelled at him. His heart was racing.

“Well now Moose, I don’t know if I caught you at a good time or a bad time.” Gabe smirked.

“It’s a fucking bad time! Don’t you see I’m busy?!” Sam groaned at him as he bunched the covers up around him more, trying to hide his hard on.

“Who were you thinking about? Some hot blonde?” Gabe asked.

“Th- Ha- That’s none of your business…” Sam muttered. Gabe raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers suddenly. Sam looked down and gaped, realizing the covers were now gone.

“What the hell Gabe!” He cried. The angel smirked again and pulled his shirt off. Sam’s eyes widened.

“This is what you were thinking about, wasn’t it?” Gabe asked. Sam swallowed thickly.

Gabe crawled onto the bed. He crawled up Sam’s body completely ignoring his now throbbing cock. He stared into the taller man’s eyes for what felt like a lifetime. Then he did what Sam didn’t expect. He sat back and just looked at him. Sam stared, he opened his mouth then shut it again. Gabe smirked but didn’t move.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward and grabbed Gabe’s face. He kissed him hard, pulling the shorter man on top of himself. He nipped and licked at his lower lip until the angel opened his mouth and allowed Sam entry. Sam licked and explored his mouth. He tasted sweet, like candy, and something that was distinctly _Gabe_.

Sam felt Gabe’s hands begin exploring his body. He could have melted into the touch. As Gabe’s hands brushed over his nipples his hips bucked and his cock rubbed against the fabric of the angel’s jeans, causing a moan to escape into Gabe’s mouth. He heard a snap of fingers and felt skin on skin. He could feel how hard and heavy Gabe was against him. Sam’s mind was reeling. How was this possible? What if Dean came back? Did he even care if Dean came back?

Gabe pulled away from the taller man and had a grin on his face. He began kissing along Sam’s neck and jaw line. His hot breath causing shivers to run down the hunter’s spine. Sam couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips and the angel began nipping along his collar bone. Gabe dragged his lips along Sam’s skin up to his ear.

“How did I know this is what you dream about Samsquatch? How did I know you dreamt about me pulling you apart? Do you want that? Do you want me to tear you down? Make you beg for my cock inside you? Do you want me to fill you up?” Gabe whispered huskily. Sam keened.

“Don’t make that idiotic name sexy, you dick” Sam groaned as Gabe pressed his hips down against the brunets.

“Answer the question Sam. Is this what you’ve been dreaming of? Is this what you want?” Gabe asked as his slid down Sam’s body.

“What the hell do you think?”

“Is that a yes?” Gabe asked. He flicked his tongue at the head of Sam’s cock.

“Yes…” He moaned. “Fuck yes…”

Gabe smirked and took the hunters cock into his mouth. He began bobbing up and down slowly at first. Rubbing his tongue along the underside of Sam’s heavy cock. He was bigger than Gabe had initially thought but he wasn’t going to complain. He was going to have fun with him. He took Sam all the way in and Sam bucked his hips and moaned, his head tilting back. He reached down and carded his fingers through the angel’s hair. Gabe quickened his pace and began pulling ragged gasps and moans out of the taller man.

“Shit… Gabe… I’m gunna… cum if you… keep going…” Sam muttered in-between moans. Gabe pulled off his cock with a lewd pop.

“What would you like next Samsquatch?” Gabe asked seductively.

 Sam pushed himself up then grabbed Gabe’s hips. He flipped them around so he was on top and went straight to work on Gabe’s leaking cock. Gabe gasped as he felt Sam’s hot, wet mouth take him in and begin sucking with just the right amount of pressure. He began swirling his tongue and sucking on the tip.

“Jesus if I knew what a dirty mouth you had I would have seduced you sooner.” Gabe growled.

Sam moaned around Gabe’s cock, causing the shorter man to buck up making Sam deep throat him. Sam took it all, humming in approval. Sam reached up and began twisting Gabe’s nipples between his fingers. He squeezed and pulled at them until Gabe was keening beneath him. Sam pulled away from his cock and looked into Gabe’s eyes. The angel stared back at him.

“Well what are you waiting for? Do you need an invitation to stick that delicious cock in me?” Gabe growled at Sam, destroyed by lust.

“Wow Gabe, what a gracious invitation.” Sam chuckled.

“Shut up and fuck me moose.” He groaned.

“That’s not a very sexy nickname.” Sam commented as he reached over and pulled a bottle of lube out of the night table drawer.

Gabe was about to answer but it fell apart into moans as Sam slipped a finger inside him and began working him open. After a few minutes Sam slipped a second one in. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching the angel open. Gabe began moving against Sam’s fingers.

“Stop teasing and fuck me you oversized mental case.” Gabe groaned at him.

“Still not very good at the pillow talk Gabe.” Sam said as he slicked his cock and lined up to Gabe. He pushed in slowly. Inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in Gabe. He stopped to let Gabe get used to it.

“Move you prick. This isn’t my first rodeo.” Gabe growled.

Sam began thrusting slowly. He moved in and out of Gabe, feeling how hot the angel was. How hot and how tight. He began reciting all the ways to break into a building to keep from cumming too soon. Gabe grabbed his thigh and pulled him in closer. Sam’s speed sped up as Gabe pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Sam was panting and sweating and feeling so fucking good inside Gabe. He leaned down and began sucking a deep purple hickey into the side of the angel’s neck. It didn’t matter that Gabe could make it disappear, he wanted to claim the shorter man.

Gabe sat up suddenly and pushed Sam onto his back. He began bouncing on Sam, riding him into oblivion. Sam moaned and grasped Gabe’s cock. He began pumping it in time with Gabe’s movements. He used his other hand to pull the angel down into a heated kiss. Sam could feel the heat in his gut growing and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He hadn’t been laid in a long time, let alone been laid by an angel he had been fantasising about for god knows how long.

He quickened his pace on Gabe’s cock and Gabe began moving harder against Sam. Sam was panting hard now, the two men’s foreheads pressed together. He was breathing in Gabe’s scent and all he could comprehend was the angel on top of him. Riding him. The look of pure ecstasy on the shorter man’s face.

“I’m… shit Gabe… I’m gunna cum…” Sam moaned against Gabe’s lips.

“That’s the point you idiot.” Gabe groaned out.

Sam rubbed his thumb along the slit of the angels cock. That was all it took for the hazel-eyed man to cry out and cum all over Sam’s stomach. Sam watched Gabe throw his head back as he came and he was cumming fully sheathed inside the hot angel. Sam gripped Gabe’s hips bouncing him a few more time as they rode out their orgasm. Gabe collapsed on Sam’s chest.

“Well it was a good thing I popped in when I did.” He said, a smirk audible on his lips.


End file.
